


Dreams.. are they real?

by SchokoGirl



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Bad Dreams, Dreams, Night, angel - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchokoGirl/pseuds/SchokoGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people agree that dying while being asleep is the best way to die. Peacefull, not signs of torture or pain. My grandma used to say angels carry them, the ones, who are dying while being asleep, to heaven. But sometimes angels can be clumsy and drop them by accident.<br/>Remember the time you felt like falling in your sleep and suddenly woke up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams.. are they real?

The sky was very nice today, the stars were very bright, and you couldn't get enough of this heavenly beauty. The sky was magnetic, it cought your attention for a couple of minutes, or hours, you didn't know, you just admired it for as long as you could. Your gaze wandered down and you froze, your heart race speeded and missed a beat.  
You were standing at the edge of a skyscraper, one more step and everything will end. You won't live anymore. On the summit the wind blew and you swayed slightly. There was no escape, just a roof without an exit. You need to jump. You understood it, but there was no fear in your heart. You didn't care. One more step. Just one more step and you are flying over the town, like you've got wings.  
You are flying. But you're flying not down, you are flying up, someone's holding you tight on the shoulders. You try to look back, who is your strangely rescuer? But you can't. You can't see him.  
You only can see the whole town of yours, now it is so small and you laugh happily.  
Suddenly, you can't feel strong hands on your shoulders anymore and you are flying down. You can see that skyscraper and the sky is still exiting, but now you are flying and flying and screaming, but no one can hear you, the town is sleeping, you are alone there. 

It all ended a moment later, you were lying on the bed in your small airless stuffy room. But you bet, you saw big blue angel eyes, that accidently dropped you back. He was a clumsy angel. Little funny and lovely angel, who loved bees and couldn't let you go, because he has feelings, you're too young and too innocent for this world. He let you go. But don't worry, next time he won't let you go that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw inspired by the pic I saw on tumblr, if there is an owner of it, please, let me know, I don't want to own smth, what doesn't belong to me.  
> Thanks for reading, hope, you enjoyed it, please, leave comments, if you liked it ;)


End file.
